Imperious-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Star Destroyers After The Sith-Imperial War, Darth Krayt's Empire struggles to deal with insurgents and rebels from a variety of factions. While the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer proves a capable command vessel, Darth Krayt demands that the Empire continue to upgrade its fleets to quash sedition. Based on a proposal from Moff Rulf Yage, the Imperial Navy turns the schematics for the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer (Originally designed by Kuat Drive Yards) over to the Imperial forces in charge of Mon Calamari. The Empire then forces Mon Calamari engineers to modify the plans to produce an improved model, much as the old Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer was upgraded to the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. The end result is the Imperious-Class Star Destroyer, which requires a smaller crew, has better shielding, and has components that take up far less space than the original design. Additionally, the Mon Calamari upgrade the ship's internal computers, taking the already formidable systems and making them more efficient, and adding the latest in Gravity Mine technology to the ship's weapon complement. The end result is a ship that is tough, smart, and dangerous. The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet steals the first prototype of the Imperious-Class Star Destroyer (The Imperious itself) from the shipyards at Mon Calamari. After a brutal battle at the shipyards, The Galactic Alliance flees with The Imperious to a secret rendezvous point. Admiral Gar Stazi renames the stolen vessel The Alliance, and Darth Krayt, livid that the Mon Calamari could allow the ship to be stolen, decimates the Mon Calamari population and forces the remaining Mon Calamari to build several new Imperious-Class Star Destroyers in the hopes that they will break the resolve of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Imperious-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 29) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 58; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 140 (Regenerating Shields); Damage Threshold: 258 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (4) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (5) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (3) +17* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +70 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares), Gravity Mines Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 107, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 24 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 6,700 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 3,000 (Troops) Cargo: 13,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: 48 Predator-Class Starfighters, 12 Neutralizer-Class Bombers, 6 Nune-Class Imperial Shuttles Payload: 200 Proton Torpedoes, 50 Gravity Mines Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 12d10x5 Medium Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 (Ion) Proton Torpedo, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +70) Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, an Imperious-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares within 2 squares of itself. Once per turn when an allied Starship within this area scores a hit with a Weapon System, the Starship gains 20 bonus Hit Points (Which behave exactly as Bonus Hit Points do for characters). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships